The Escape
by xtwilight18x
Summary: I had stepped on the pavement wrong and ended up losing my footing. I didn’t have time to even scream as I fell forward. I shot out my arms to absorb some of the impact. A tiny gasp escaped my lips as I inched closer to the front headlights of my truck.


**Summary--**

Ever wonder what would've happened had Bella tried to get to her car after Blood testing in Biology?

Well, here's my take on what would've happened if Bella had tried to get to her truck. The beginning and end is mostly word for word starting from page 103 of the book Twilight that belongs to **Stephenie Meyer**. I only own what isn't in that wonderful book.

Have a Happy Father's Day Weekend

Oh and if you leave me a review, it'll really make my day :3

**xtwilight18x**

* * *

We were near the parking lot now. I veered left, toward my truck. Something caught my jacket, yanking me back.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked, outraged. He was gripping a fistful of my jacket in one hand. I was confused.

"I'm going home."

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" his voice was still indignant.

"What condition? And what about my truck?" I complained.

"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He was towing me toward his car now, pulling me by my jacket. It was all I could do to keep from falling backward. He'd probably just drag me along anyway if I did.

"Let go!" I insisted. He ignored me. I staggered along sideways across the wet sidewalk until we reached the Volvo. Then he finally freed me-I stumbled against the passenger door.

"You are so Pushy!" I grumbled.

"It's open," was all he responded. He got in the driver's side.

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!" I stood by the car fuming. It was raining harder, and I'd never put my hood up, so my hair was dripping down my back. He lowered the automatic window and leaned toward me across the seat.

"Get in Bella." I didn't answer. I was mentally calculating my chances of reaching the truck before he could catch me. I had to admit, they weren't good. "I'll just drag you back," he threatened, guessing my plan.

That sounded like a challenge to me. My mind was set. I straightened up, pretending I was about to get in the car, then sprinted in the opposite direction. I heard a curse. I wasn't worried about Edward, a thrill went through my spine as his name went through my hand, because I was sure I had a very good head start. That was until I slipped. I had stepped on the pavement wrong and ended up losing my footing. I didn't have time to even scream as I fell forward. I shot out my arms to absorb some of the impact. A tiny gasp escaped my lips as I inched closer to the front headlights of my truck. My eyes shut involuntary and my head lightly bounced against the front of the truck. Most of the damage had be prevented by, GASP, Edward. I groaned. He chuckled.

"Bella, are you alright?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm fine." I grumbled, my head throbbed slightly, as it had when my head cracked against the pavement that one icy morning. He hadn't realized my groan wasn't from the pain, but from the fact that I had been caught, because I tripped. All my dignity washed away with the falling rain. My cheeks flushed.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to drive in your condition. Look at you, you could barely walk!" he laughed once more and swung me up into his arms. His strength still surprised me. "Let's get you home."

I frantically fought to be let down. I wanted to be safe in my own truck. I reached for the handle. So close… and he just had to start walking in the opposite direction.

"Edward," that same damned chill went through me, "I can drive and walk no doubt, by myself, thank you." I struggled to get down, but he just held me tighter and walked faster.

"Bella, you could possibly have a concussion and you're probably still a little faint from the blood in Biology. Now no more fighting, I'm driving you home and you aren't going to try to escape again, got it?"

I said nothing as he opened the door and placed me inside the dry car. He buckled me in, not adhering to my grumbling protest, and slammed the door shut. The rain was so heavy by now I couldn't even see Edward as he walked to the front of the car. I moved my hand to the red button on the seatbelt. If only I could press it, I knew I could, well, I thought I could, make it to my truck this time. I pushed the button. It unlocked at the same time my door locked and the engine started. I hadn't noticed Edward was in the car. Damn.

"Bella," Edward chastised. He pulled out swiftly from the parking space as I crossed my arms over my chest. I looked very much like a sulking child. My head was still throbbing a bit, but I was sure some Tylenol would fix the problem once I got home. "Bella," Edward repeated, "Don't be like this. It's for your own safety, and my own sanity." He smiled, having gotten over his anger at me almost escaping. He obviously expected me to laugh, or at least smile. I ignored him.

"This is completely unnecessary." I said stiffly. He didn't answer. He fiddled with the controls, turning the heater up and the music down. I was preparing to give him the silent treatment-my face in full pout mode-but then I recognized the music playing and my curiosity got the better of my intentions.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked surprised.

"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too.


End file.
